mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lightsaber Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luna Game.avi page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 00:05, March 23, 2012 Workshop Like it says on the index page, please don't add images to Workshop pages. The reason they're on there in the first place is because they lack prose. If they're not expanded, they'll be deleted anyway, so adding images without words is a bit pointless. That said, that Gummy meme is certainly something that could be mentioned on the page: How is the meme expressed (word- and image-wise)? Where is it popular? Where did it possibly originate? That would be a good start for Gummy's article and a way to get it out of the Workshop. --Tulipclaymore 16:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey. Lightsaber Guy 17:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Attitude My patience with your passive-aggressive attitude and your unproductive trolling is wearing thin. Do not push me. --Tulipclaymore 01:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : I'm autistic and also have ADD, sorry. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 01:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::So you've said before, but that stops being a viable excuse at some point. I can't just let you run wild without repercussions or treat you differently from anyone else. If you're functional enough to post on the internet, you can train yourself to exercise restraint. Do not ask questions if you're not interested in the answer, do not complain without saying why, and consider whether something you intend to post is constructive before you press "Reply". You can do that, I'm sure. --Tulipclaymore 01:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I'm pretty sure I've never told u guys that before. Also, I do not 'run wild' more than anyone else, really. When I ask those questions, I'm usually expecting an answer that's not in all that crazy, wikia jargon that I cannot follow as easily as you do. When did I complain being serious and not give a reason? Sorry. I still try to help around here when i can comprehend. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 02:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::1, this comment contains zero "wikia jargon" except "hub page" (a term in use all over the wiki, and not just since today), 3. I have no beef with you personally, but I don't delete comments easily. Other people will read those, and seeing a regular contributor being passive-aggressive or provocative without pushback might influence their decision to stay on the wiki. --Tulipclaymore 02:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Also, sorry about the 'trolling'. That's just how me and DMSword, etc. joke around with each other. Just playin' around, you know. But, I'm sorry if I offended you by that. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 02:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not offended, but the wiki comment section is not a chat, forum, or imageboard. It's for discussing the content of the articles. If you want a place to joke around senselessly (and without a record), open a forum thread and ask for the chat back. --Tulipclaymore 03:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, what's funny is that I'm planning on re-enabling chat sometime in the next week anyway (because I'm finally done with school for the summer after tomorrow, and so finally feel I'll be able to watch it). But perhaps a forum thread can be started to determine exactly what, if anything, we should copy over from the FiM wiki (the custom coding for clearing chat and all, the rules, to a certain extent, and the emoticons were what I had in mind). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It's finally happened, my friend. Dis wiki's goin 100% censor mode. My response? FUK DA POPO. You've already pretty much left, and when this censorship bullsh_it happens, so will I. Good thing we can still talk over YouTube. So yeah, latta niguh. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Profanity The profanity policy is not an invitation to figure out ways to get around the filter. The filter's job is to make things easier on administrators, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to curse if you can circumvent it. So don't. Any administrator who gets tired of having to edit comments may just delete the whole thing instead. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 03:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) .##........#######..##.......########...#######..##....##..######....######. .##.......##.....##.##.......##.....##.##.....##.###...##.##....##..##....## .##.......##.....##.##.......##.....##.##.....##.####..##.##........##...... .##.......##.....##.##.......##.....##.##.....##.##.##.##.##...####..######. .##.......##.....##.##.......##.....##.##.....##.##..####.##....##........## .##.......##.....##.##.......##.....##.##.....##.##...###.##....##..##....## .########..#######..########.########...#######..##....##..######....######. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 03:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC)